


Drabble Collection: Fem!Mercs

by Oddport



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Red Oktoberfest, Rule 63, fem slash, speeding bullet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddport/pseuds/Oddport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring Fem!Mercs from Teufort. These are not connected with my "Men are from Teufort, Women are from Teufort" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow Talk

“Do you ever think we should stop doing this?”

“No. I’m too old to start over.”

Heavy rolled on to her side and pulled Medic against her. She buried her nose into the mass of salt and pepper hair that fell loosely over her bed-mate’s shoulders and back, enjoying the scent of mint oil that lingered from their shared shower earlier in the evening.

“You are not too old.”

Medic twisted around and so that she could look into her lover’s eyes. “I’m too old to build anything outside of this life.” Snaking her arm under Heavy’s, she let her fingers tickle down the small of the Russian’s back. “Too late to be a good little house-frau, raise a couple of brats and completely let some Australium-addled man crush my professional aspirations. Or did were you asking if we should stop this?” Her hand slipped further down and gave Heavy’s ass a squeeze, earning her a surprised yip from the larger woman. “Because my answer would still be no.”

The earth moved under Medic as Heavy rolled over on to her back, pulling the doctor on top of her. Smiling, she lay her head on Heavy’s chest as a large hand came to rest on her back. Slow strokes ran up and down her back, making her wiggle from the pleasant feel of Heavy’s touch.

“Silly doktor.” Medic felt the words rumble through her body. “You do not tire of the fighting? The dying? The killing?”

“Nein, Schatz.” She placed a kiss between Heavy’s breasts. Crawling up her lover’s torso, she braced her arms on either side of Heavy’s head. Tousled hair fell in a soft curtain, blocking out the rest of the world and leaving just the two of them.

“Because it means I have you.”


	2. Morning at the Campfire

Sniper always enjoyed the quiet of morning. A nip in the air that heralded the slow arrival of autumn prompted her to kindle the small campfire that was set up outside the camper. Breakfast always tasted better when made over an open flame, anyway. Except for coffee. She needed that before trying anything with fire.

Taking a sip from her mug, Sniper settled into her camp chair and listened to the songbirds stirring as the sun slowly crept over the horizon. Their songs were unfamiliar, softer and sweeter than the calls of the magpies, figbirds and ringnecks back home. Maybe it’d be worthwhile to pick up a book or two next time they passed through a town.

It had been a week since she’d left 2Fort with Scout in tow. A two month furlough so that Engineer and Medic could do a complete tear-down and maintenance cycle on the respawn system was a rare opportunity, and in that time they’d slowly been making their way east so that Sniper could finally see Boston. And each night they’d find themselves someplace in the middle of nowhere and camp. 

She hadn’t been too surprised to find that Scout hadn’t ever been camping before. With a working mom and seven brothers, she honestly would have been more surprised to find that she had. It had been fun to teach her the basics of cooking over a campfire, prepping the small game that she’d bring back, and lashing a latrine. 

A chuckle escaped as she thought about the horrified look she’d gotten when she explained exactly how a lady took a shit in the woods.

But to her credit, Scout had picked it up quickly and now they’d fallen into a comfortable routine. At night Sniper would lay back and point out constellations and Scout would pretend to see them. In the morning Sniper would get up and break everything down, and they’d continue on their way.

Sniper finished off the last of her coffee and got up to pour herself another cup. She quietly opened the door to the camper and slowly slipped in to keep from waking Scout. The red light from the coffee machine was the only thing illuminating the room, but the morning sun was starting to peek in around the curtains. She smiled as she heard the gentle snoring from the front bunk. Putting the thought of coffee aside for a moment, she set the mug down on the counter and hoisted herself back onto the bed.

The night had been cool, and Scout was curled up under the quilt that Sniper’s ma had sent off with her daughter when she’d first left Australia. Mussy brown hair was spread out like a budget halo around her head and Sniper brushed a few strands away from her face. Scout’s nose scrunched up and she pulled the pillow in her arms that had managed to replace Sniper in the last half hour a little closer. 

So bloody cute. She just couldn’t help herself.

“Mornin’, Roo.” She whispered as she leaned over and nuzzled Scout behind the ear. There was a groan as the quilt was pulled up. 

“Muuh… Five more minutes, Ma…” Sniper smiled and scooped Scout up, quilt and all. “Wha…?”

“Change of scenery.” Sniper carefully maneuvered back outside. “Can’t go this whole trip without seeing one sunrise.”

“I can. Believe me, I can.” Scout shoved her face into Sniper’s shoulder. “It’s too goddamned early to be out of bed.”

She walked back to her camp chair and sat herself down, Scout firmly ensconced in her lap. The younger woman wriggled around for a few seconds before she settled on a position. 

The quilt was keeping the morning chill at bay and Sniper’s arms felt nice wrapped around her waist. She lay her head against Sniper’s chest as the two mercenaries watched the rising sun. And, although she’d never admit it, it was a nice way to start the day.


End file.
